Meu Inuyasha
by Tmizinha
Summary: E se simplesmente Souta não tivesse chegado? : OneShot/Hentai/KagInu :


**Explicando: Essa fanfic é uma "continuação" de algo que deveria ter acontecido no último capítulo disponibilizado na internet de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen ( O dezoito). Recomendo que assistam esse capítulo, mas não é necessário para que entendam a fanfic.**

**A cena é a seguinte: Inuyasha está conversando com Kagome no quarto dela e eles quase se beijam, porém Souta aparece justamente na hora e ela o empurra. Depois não ocorre o esperado beijo.**

**E bom, eu não conseguiria não escrever sobre isso, certo? O começo da fanfic será EXATAMENTE com as falas do anime, isto é... eu copiarei como está no vídeo que baixei. Logo depois, quando a fala do beijo se aproximar " Então, nesse caso, eu vou te proteger com a minha vida", o restante será por minha conta.**

**Não posso afirmar ou prometer que vocês gostarão da história, mas bom... não custa tentar, certo?**

**Possui hentai, é dedicada para ****COSSETE**** e agora eu apenas posso desejar uma ótima leitura.**

**oOo**

Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, enfrente a cama de Kagome. A jovem estava com os joelhos dobrados, olhando diretamente para frente. Inuyasha a encarou por um momento e então seus olhos perderam a direção juntamente com os dela.

- Não tem ninguém aqui? – Ele perguntou baixo e seu olhar fixou-se novamente na figura feminina ao seu lado.

- Sim. – Concordou apenas. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Keh! Idiota, então você deveria ter voltado imediatamente!- Ela suspirou e deu ombros.

- Sim, mas... eu tenho que ir a escola amanhã e mama e todos podem voltar logo.- Ele sugou o ar levemente em seus pulmões e desviou o olhar dela.

- Diga, Kagome.. – Então ela levantou o olhar até o rosto dele.

- Huh?- Perguntou. Ele suspirou.

- Você gosta desse mundo? – Seu olhar parecia distante, distante o suficiente para não notar-se se sua fala demonstrava tristeza, simples dúvida ou preocupação.

- Claro! Aqui é onde eu nasci e cresci. Minha família e meus amigos estão aqui. – Respondeu o observando. Ele baixou ainda mais o olhar, com o tom um pouco mais entristecido.

- Como pensei...-

- Por que está perguntando isso? – Ela inclinou-se um pouco para poder visualizar melhor seu rosto.

- Digo... Como você se sente sobre ficar desse lado até a batalha com Naraku acabar?- Ele fez uma expressão assustada quando ela colocou sua mão com leveza sobre a testa dele, medindo sua temperatura decerto desconfiada.

- Hm, sem febre. – Ele se desvencilhou a olhando nos olhos agora em postura de defesa,

- Ei! Eu não estou delirando! – A voz dele ganhou o tom de sempre. E então, naquele momento sua feição mudou completamente para a preocupada e ela suavizou a própria expressão o fitando.

Abaixou os olhos castanhos reprimindo um suspiro.

- Oh, você não precisa de mim lá. – Voltou a sua primeira posição, abraçando um pouco seus próprios joelhos. Virou-se de costas a ele e fez desenhos imaginários com o dedo sobre a colcha da cama. – Você tem planejado ir a algumas fontes terminais com Sango e Miroku? – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Não, eu não tenho planejado nada disso. – Os olhos dourados fixaram outra coisa. – Oh!- Ele murmurou e apanhou um amuleto, observando a Shikon no Tama nele. – Kagome, essa é falsa, certo? – Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, é um amuleto para dar sorte. – Ele mexeu a bolinha cor-de-rosa. – Um dos que são vendidos no nosso santuário. – Ele fez uma expressão pensativa. Ela estava sentada de frente, enquanto ele estava de lado, virado para ela.

- Magatsuhi pode ter sido capaz de selar seu poder espiritual porque esse era o desejo de Kikyou quando ela ainda estava viva.- A morena surpreendeu-se um pouco com a revelação.

- Huh? – Ele encarou a bolinha, que ainda movimentava-se.

- Originalmente a jóia não era nem boa, nem má. Gostaria de ser seu proprietário, mas o bem e o mal lutavam constantemente dentro de mim. Quando Kikyou morreu, não tinha a intenção de ser reencarnada. – Ele lembrou-se de quando a fecha atingiu seu peito e a jóia escapou de suas mãos.

- Mas seus sentimentos por você eram canalizados pela jóia Shikon e renasceram em mim, e então acabei trazendo a jóia de quatro almas de volta para a era feudal.-

- Se o desejo de Kikyou era o selo da jóia de quatro almas, isso significaria que a jóia teria concedido esse desejo. – Lembrou-se brevemente da expressão solene de Kikyou. – Kikyou decidiu não ter que lutar novamente.- Os orbes de Kagome estavam mirados para baixo.

- Vovô me disse uma vez: " Quando a última pessoa que obter a jóia de quatro almas fizer o desejo correto, a jóia será purificada e desaparecerá desse mundo". – Ele escutou atentamente as palavras da jovem. – O desejo de Kikyou não era então, o desejo correto. – Ele concordou mudo. – Mas eu prometi a Kikyou, é por isso que tenho que fazer isso.- Teve um flash de quando a miko dissera que deixaria o resto consigo. – É por ela que devo fazer isso. Inuyasha... – Ele continuou quito as palavras dela. – Eu ficarei mais forte uma vez que o selo for retirado? – Ele pareceu orgulhoso por certo momento.

- Então você está escolhendo lutar? – Ela concordou.

- Afinal de contas, eu tenho que ficar mais forte se eu quero ficar com todos. – Ela voltou seu olhar para ele e sorriu. – Obrigada Inuyasha. Você estava pensando em mim. – A face dele parecia serena.

- B-bem. – Gaguejou. – Eu acho que sim. – Ela encostou-se contra ele, com o corpo parcialmente colocado em seu peitoral e ele se surpreendeu com o ato.

- Apenas me deixe ficar com você. – Pediu ela.

- Kagome... – O olhar surpreso foi substituído por um de extrema calma. Ele então passou a mão para a frente de seus corpos e apanhou a dela. Ela arregalou os olhos momentaneamente e o encarou.

- Nesse caso... – Se deparou com Inuyasha já esperando por ela. – Eu vou te proteger com minha vida.- Seus rostos estavam próximos enquanto ele prometia aquilo a ela.

- Inuyasha...- Murmurou. As pálpebras dele fecharam lentamente e ele aproximou sua face da dela. Kagome imitou o gesto e suas faces ficavam verdadeiramente próximas agora. A mão dele apertou a dela no instante em que seus lábios estavam próximos a selarem-se.

" Espere... essa posição." Pensou ela enquanto fechava completamente os olhos. " Estamos sozinhos agora." E naquele exato momento os lábios de Inuyasha encontraram-se com os dela.

Ela suspirou com o contato, surpreendendo-se com o sabor fresco que a boca dele possuía. A mão que apertava a dela ficou mais firme e ele deliberadamente se colocou um pouco mais sobre ela, com cuidado.

Ele penetrou a língua lentamente dentro da boca de Kagome e ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando o contato continuar. Inuyasha sorriu entre o beijo e sua mão passou agora para a cintura dela e impensadamente as garras dele rasparam sua pele e ela arrepiou-se completamente.

Inuyasha estabeleceu um ritmo para o beijo e notou, de fato, que os lábios dela realmente tinham o gosto de mel que sentira quando a beijou pela primeira vez, em sua forma demoníaca. O cheiro bom de Kagome o fez estremecer e quebrar o próprio ritmo que ele havia imposto quando mostrou-se mais apressado, como se quisesse devorá-la.

Kagome gemeu baixo, extremamente entorpecida pelo sentimento que a possuía, inebriada com o beijo. Sempre amara Inuyasha, desde a primeira vez que o vira e quis tocar suas orelhas. Ele sabia disso e naquele momento sem receio algum ele havia a beijado.

Ele a estava beijando, ainda!

O hanyou mordeu o lábio inferior dela e o puxou lentamente, o sugando logo em seguida. Ela entreabriu um pouco os olhos e o encarou. Os olhos dele estavam a mirando e sua face ficou completamente avermelhada com aquilo.

Afastou-se um pouco e apanhou os dois braços dela com calma. Ela o fitou, com a respiração um pouco descompassada.

- Inuyasha, eu... – Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase seus lábios baixaram-se novamente contra os dela, a deixando surpreendida com o ato. Uma de suas mãos passou para a cabeça dela e puxou levemente seus cabelos, apanhando uma pequena quantidade de cabelos negros em sua mão.

O corpo da jovem curvou-se um pouco para trás e juntamente com esse movimento o corpo do meio-youkai acompanhou com o dela. Ela sentia os lábios já inchados, e quando os caninos dele bateram nos lábios dela ela gemeu, o deixando extremamente contentado com o som que aquilo produzia.

Quando notou, seus cotovelos estavam no chão gelado, apoiando seu corpo pequeno que estava quase totalmente no chão. O hanyou continuava puxando seus cabelos e sua boca agora não desgrudava da dela, não pensando se ela estava respirando bem ou não.

" Delíciosa." Pensou ele quando Kagome teve coragem de sugar sua língua sem escrúpulos. A outra mão grossa dele percorria o corpo dela por cima da blusa de frio branca e então ele a passou para dentro dela, acariciando sua barriga. Ela inclinou o corpo impensadamente e as costas dela relaram o chão frio.

O corpo todo estremeceu.

Os dedos finos e suaves foram diretamente para a sua nuca e os braços enrolaram-se no pescoço do meio-youkai, que pela primeira vez gemeu contra seus lábios, quebrando um pouco o contato. Ela apertou sua nuca de forma com que o puxasse para perto novamente e encontrasse seus lábios com os dele.

Ele sentiu uma eletricidade subir por seu corpo quando as mãos dela subiram para o topo de sua cabeça e apanharam suas orelhas. Ele pensou em afastá-la, mas quando ela as massageou ele grunhiu contra ela e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, hora ou outra mordendo ou chupando seus lábios em sua boca.

Ele sabia sobre a pureza e inocência dela. Apostava alto que Kagome nunca havia beijado um homem e isso apenas pela forma incerta com que ela começara o beijo. Havia apenas beijado um pelo o que imaginava, e esse seria ele mesmo há um tempo, apenas para salvá-lo.

E ele não estava em condições de pensar sobre aquilo, mas agora ele estava. De toda a forma, aprendera rápido como o enlouquecer e ele soube disso.

Soube do perigo em estar sozinho com ela, com o corpo praticamente sobre o dela no chão de seu quarto. As pernas dela abriram-se e ele colocou o corpo completamente em meio a elas. A saia marrom havia subido o suficiente para que toda a sua coxa grossa fosse exposta.

Ela sentiu um apertou na perna direita e então viu Inuyasha a colocando para cima de forma com que essa enlaçasse o corpo dele, que estava rijo.

Ela gemeu e agora nem os cotovelos sustentavam mais o seu corpo.

" Tem que parar." O subconsciente dele gritou em sua própria consciência. Mas ele não conseguia com as mãos doces dela acariciando suas orelhas, o excitando inconscientemente. Ele não conseguia ao menos se afastar, ao menos apertando aquela coxa que há muito tempo ele quis pegar como estava fazendo agora.

Ele gemeu em relutância e colocou os dois cotovelos no chão, afastando os lábios dos dela e a encarando. As pupilas dela estavam dilatadas e ela arfava rápido. Ele rangeu os dentes quando o controle dele sumia novamente. As bochechas dela estavam avermelhadas e os lábios completamente inchados. Os cabelos estavam esparramados pelo chão e ele gemeu com aquela visão magnífica.

Seus olhos desceram para o corpo dela e então ele viu a barriga branca e lisa dela descoberta. A calcinha branca aparecendo um pouco e as pernas ainda abertas.

" Estou perdido." Pensou ele apertando um lábio no outro. Ela observou a expressão dele e certo desespero apoderou-se dela.

- Está arrependido? – Perguntou, quando apenas queria pensar. Ele encontrou os olhos preocupados e tristes dela e quis martelar-se com toda a força.

- Não, eu apenas... – A voz dele estava mais rouca que o normal e nem ele conseguia a reconhecer. – Eu não estou conseguindo me controlar. – Disse ele, engolindo seco.

Ela voltou às mãos para a nuca dele e então o puxou lentamente de volta para ela. Sentiu uma extrema relutância da parte dele e mesmo assim continuou o puxando. Ótimo, nenhum dos dois estava pensando direito.

- Não se preocupe.- O sussurro dela fez com que o seu hálito batesse contra o rosto dele e ele não conseguiu controlar os instintos. Seus lábios voltaram a encontrar os dela em um beijo de extrema necessidade.

Com receio ela ergueu novamente a perna e ele notando o movimento a apanhou de novo, voltando a enlaçar seus corpos. Ela estava gostando daquilo e era melhor que parasse de gostar naquele exato momento.

Seu membro estava completamente rígido e chegava a ser doloroso daquela maneira. Ele queria apenas a possuir ali mesmo. A menina que sempre o acompanhou por sua jornada, o apoiando e fazendo-o feliz, estava em seus braços agora.

E ela gemia e se mexia embaixo dele, fazendo sua mente desaparecer.

" Droga..." Pensou quando ela quebrou o contato e seus lábios agora se concentraram no longo pescoço do meio-youkai. Ele sentiu a mesma onda elétrica atiçar todo o seu corpo e ele mexeu os quadris para encontrarem-se com a calcinha dela.

E então ela soltou o seu pescoço, porque estava ocupada demais colocando a cabeça para trás em um gesto de prazer. Imitando o movimento foi a vez dele abocanhar o seu pescoço branco e sugá-lo com volúpia. Ela gemeu no mesmo momento e então os caninos dele perfuraram com extrema calma sua pele e ela levantou os quadris dessa vez.

" Eu devo pará-lo?" Pensou naquele momento, quando sentiu seu próprio sexo ficar molhado. Certamente era a primeira vez que sentia aquilo e não podia negar que estava excitada, mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma experiência quando o assunto se tratava de sexo. " Sexo..." Ecoou em sua mente, mas logo suas dúvidas se apagaram quando ele afastou ainda mais sua gola alta e beijou o outro lado do pescoço.

Ele parecia um pouco experiente e ela não negava que fosse. Mas aquilo era um alerta grande, ainda mais quando o sentia apertar ainda mais os corpos.

As duas mãos dele passaram para a cintura dela e a apertaram. Kagome sentiu um pequeno frio quando ele levantou ainda mais a blusa dela, fazendo suas mãos explorarem o corpo quente da mesma. Ela se remexeu embaixo dele e aquilo apenas fez com que ele a sentisse ainda mais.

O cheiro doce e extasiante da excitação dela foi sentido pelo olfato do hanyou e agora ele não evitou gemer alto. Todo o seu auto-controle estava evaporando. Ele não queria que ela se arrependesse daquilo mais tarde, mas era quase impossível livrar-se daquele beijo. Ainda mais quando ele sentia as mãos descontroladas dela passando pelas suas costas, mesmo que por cima do Kimono.

Em um gesto rápido o suficiente ele soltou-se dela e se levantou. Abruptamente ele virou o rosto e arfou com rapidez. Ele cruzou os braços mordendo os lábios com a expressão totalmente contrariada.

Kagome levantou o corpo ficando sentada e o encarando inexpressiva. Ela imaginou que ele havia se arrependido, afinal não sabia o que realmente sentia por ela, apenas por Kikyou.

Mordeu os próprios lábios e segurou as lágrimas que teimavam em pinicar seus olhos. Com calma ela se levantou e arrumou a saia, sentando-se na cama. Cruzou as pernas e encarou o chão, balançando os pés. Ela ouvia a própria respiração, mas a dele estava muito mais alta.

Ele estava arfando muito.

Uma mão fechada dele bateu com força contra a parede e ela estremeceu. A franja cobriu os olhos castanhos e tristes dela e ela deu um pequeno soluço. Ele a encarou completamente irritado.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso!- Confessou. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu, mesmo com os orbes marejados.

- Você não consegue esquecer ela? – Perguntou em um fio de voz e a expressão raivosa dele se suavizou.

- Do que está falando? – Ele perguntou com calma. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto pálido dela e então ela deu ombros.

- Você sabe do que e de quem eu estou falando.- Ela se deitou na cama apenas para ter uma desculpa para não estar o olhando. – Tudo bem. Pode voltar para a era feudal, eu espero meus pais aqui e então depois nós conversamos sobre isso. Não se preocupe comigo, Inuyasha... eu entendo como é difícil para você. – Ele estava totalmente incrédulo agora.

Ameaçou falar duas e então três vezes. Na quarta tentativa ele conseguiu emitir o som.

- Você é uma estúpida, Kagome!- Vociferou. – Eu estou praticamente... enlouquecido com você. – Disse ele, medindo as palavras. – Seu cheiro, seu gosto... tudo me entorpece e então eu não consigo parar!- Ela fez um grande esforço e então o olhou. As mãos dele bagunçavam o próprio cabelo branco e ele parecia realmente sincero. – Você sabe que vai ter um momento, que mesmo se você pedir eu não vou conseguir, entende? Você... você é muito linda, Kagome. Você é doce, você é... você é a Kagome. – Soltou todo o ar preso em seus pulmões e ela sorriu.

- Se é essa a preocupação... por que não continua? – Ele arregalou os orbes e entreabriu os lábios. – Eu sei que você pode sentir meu cheiro e sei... sei que não vou me arrepender. Eu te amo e você sabe disso Inuyasha. – Os olhos dela eram sinceros e as suas bochechas novamente coraram.

O hanyou a encarou e então ele sorriu. Com passos medidos ele caminhou até ela e então ela não conseguiu acompanhar o momento em que ele se colocou em cima do corpo frágil dela e a abraçou. As duas mãos passaram para as coxas dela e agora ele forçou para que as duas o enlaçassem.

Quando ela foi dizer algo sua boca cobriu a dela e ele voltou com o beijo, mais forte como nunca. Kagome não estava com medo de se entregar a ele e havia dito pela primeira vez que o amava.

E então o cheiro dela voltou ainda mais rápido e mais forte que ele imaginou. As mãos dela lutavam para que pudessem abrir seu Kimono e ele notou a dificuldade nas mãos trêmulas dele.

- Eu quero te tocar.- Sussurrou diretamente no ouvido dela e ela gemeu alto dessa vez. Ele sorriu ao notar o controle que tinha sobre as ações dela e ela concordou levemente.

- Você pode. – Disse simplesmente. Ele levantou um pouco o próprio corpo e ajudou ela a se livrar da veste dele, ficando com apenas a típica blusa branca que acompanhava o Kimono. Ela mordeu os lábios impensadamente o encarando abri-la e tirá-la.

Muitas vezes o havia visto sem aquela camisa, mas era como se nunca tivesse visto. Normalmente ele estava machucado, então sua preocupação era outra...

Até agora.

Ela parou de encará-lo quando sentiu a mão dele acariciar o sexo dela sobre a calcinha já ensopada e ela soluçou, perdendo totalmente o fôlego. Nunca havia sido tocada diretamente ali, e então ela notou o como era bom.

Chupou o ar como pôde, tentando controlar-se. Fechou levemente os olhos não conseguindo mantê-los abertos diante a sensação.

Ele mexeu em sua calcinha, a colocando um pouco de lado e acariciou seu sexo, passando dois dedos por toda a sua extensão. Ela levantou o quadril e então imaginou que as garras dele não a estavam machucando, mas proporcionando um prazer que não seria tão intenso se elas não existissem.

Com muita calma ele usou os dedos para abri-la ainda mais, e as pernas dela ficaram agora completamente abertas para ele. Com um sorriso malicioso que ela nunca havia visto em sua face, ele apertou a calcinha e a puxou, fazendo com que ela entrasse em atrito com o sexo já totalmente fragilizado dela.

- Inuyasha... – A voz dela saiu alta e então acompanhada por um gemido. Ele a encarou e puxou um pouco mais forte. Todo o corpo dela se contorceu embaixo do dele e ela apertou os ombros fortes do hanyou e ela o arranhou ali mesmo.

- Eu já fiz isso antes... – Ele disse e notou que ela não queria escutar aquilo. Com calma, ele deu um longo selinho nela e sua boca veio diretamente ao lóbulo de sua orelha. – Mas é a primeira vez que eu fico tão ... excitado. – Ela nunca imaginou Inuyasha falando aquilo. Muito menos com aquela voz tão extremamente rouca e sensual.

Oh, ele a estava enlouquecendo.

Ele chupou sua orelha exatamente onde estava e então com uma calma surpreendente levantou o corpo do dela, a encarando.

- De novo com isso? – Ela conseguiu perguntar, com pressa e medo. Ele sorriu e então apanhou a calcinha dela e a tirou lentamente de seu corpo. Ela levantou um pouco as pernas e ele a tirou com calma. As pernas dela se fecharam em um reflexo e ele fingiu não notar.

- Você é linda... – Ele disse baixo a observando. – E seu cheiro é verdadeiramente bom, Kagome... – Pegou uma meia e a tirou pela canela fina, libertando seus pés daquele calor. Imitou o gesto novamente e então sua boca centrou-se no pé dela, chupando seu lado e o mordendo.

Ela mordeu os lábios quando ele lambeu a canela dela e então sua boca concentrou-se sobre sua coxa direita a chupando.

- Suas garras... – Ela começou e ele a encarou, subindo o corpo novamente sobre o dela.

- Te machucam? – Perguntou enquanto calculava suas palavras.

- Não... proporcionam o que eu sinto agora. – Ele sorriu extremamente malicioso e então ele apanhou a bainha de sua blusa e a tirou. Kagome levantou o corpo para que ele pudesse fazer aquilo de uma forma melhor e mais rápida. Ele encarou o corpo branco dela, inteiramente pela primeira vez.

O soutien branco estava escondendo os seios dela, que eram realmente mais cheios que ele se lembrava. A mão apanhou um deles e ele o apertou, massageando-o.

- Mmm. – O som emitido fez as orelhas de Inuyasha moverem-se, detectando o prazer que ela estava sentindo. Não que aquilo fosse necessário, com o cheiro tão forte que ela emanava. – Continue. – Ela pediu e então ele observou que estava parado. Voltando a sorrir ele tentou tirar o gancho, mas era realmente mais complicado que ele imaginava.

Ele notou a dificuldade, provavelmente por ainda não existirem na época feudal. Com toda a coragem que tinha ela passou as próprias mãos para trás de suas costas e abriu o fecho. Ele então o tirou do corpo dela e observou os seios rosados e completamente enrijecidos dele.

O gemido que ele soltou foi gutural.

- Você realmente tem... certeza disso? – Ele conseguiu perguntar. Apesar da face envergonhada dela, ele a viu concordar com clara certeza nos orbes castanhos. Ele baixou-se totalmente sobre ela e sugou um seio com um pouco de força. Ela arqueou o corpo e agora sem a ajuda dele as pernas dela o enlaçaram completamente, o puxando com força para senti-la com mais ênfase.

A mão dele baixou novamente no corpo dela e voltou a acariciar seu ponto mais intimo agora completamente livre de qualquer empecilho.

- Posso? – Perguntou e ela concordou de imediato, imaginando as sensações que aquilo a proporcionaria. Quando ele a tocou novamente ali ela sentiu um prazer ainda maior, principalmente por seu sexo estar tão aberto para ele.

Com uma paciência incomum ele penetrou um dedo e observou como os olhos dela se arregalaram com aquilo, mas apenas por estranhar a situação. E então, depois de segundos ela relaxou ao certamente gozar daquilo. Moveu o dedo umas cinco vezes e observou como o corpo dela se encontrava com a mão dele.

- E é apenas um dedo... – Sussurrou próximo a sua bochecha e então a beijou. Ela abriu os lábios e chupou a boca dele com uma força que ele não esperava. Ela estava no ápice de sua excitação e ela ficou ainda mais intensa quando ele arriscou penetrar um segundo dedo. Ela gemeu ainda contra a boca dele, mas não desvencilhou os lábios. As unhas dela marcaram toda a extensão das costas do hanyou e ele gemeu gulturamente com a reação.

Levantou-se um pouco apenas para poder observá-la ainda mais. A sensação de vergonha havia abandonado o corpo dela quando ela finalmente notou o como ele realmente tinha a achado linda. Afinal, os olhos dele a comiam e paravam sempre que achavam alguma carne exposta que dissesse a respeito a seu sexo feminino.

Ele espantou-se quando sentiu a língua dela bater no peitoral dele e o sugar. Ela não era experiente, mas realmente pareceu dar tudo o que tinha de si para o satisfazer.

E por deus, o estava fazendo.

Ele ficou de joelhos na cama, tirando seus dedos de dentro dela e então ela acompanhou o mesmo, ficando de frente com ele e chupando a pele exposta, voltando sempre ao pescoço, onde havia se concentrado antes. As mãos incertas bateram na parte inferior de seu kimono e sem querer ela bateu exatamente no membro dele. Assustou-se um pouco, mas continuou e então ele tremeu quando ele bateu mais uma vez.

- Eu te ajudo... – Ele disse sem fôlego. – É realmente complicado. – Ela sorriu incerta e o viu deslaçar uma pequena corda que segurava sua "calça". Despiu-se da própria roupa, mas notou que Kagome tentou o ajudar, puxando a mesma para baixo.

Ele estava completamente nu em sua frente e ela jurou que nunca havia visto algo tão perfeito. Seus olhos brilharam em admiração e ele não pode deixar de sentir-se um pouco desconcertado com aquilo.

Uma mulher tão maravilhosa perdendo a compostura ao observá-lo de forma tão intensa.

Ele voltou a deitá-la na cama e sua boca voltou para seu seio, o mordendo levemente e logo depois o puxando para cima. Ela sorriu mordendo os lábios e então a mão fina e pequena apanhou a extensão de seu pênis e o acariciou com calma.

Ele gemeu tão alto que ela assustou-se com aquilo, mas mesmo assim continuou o masturbando. Ele a encarou com uma face animalesca, seus olhos fecharam-se e ele respirou tão rápido quanto podia.

A mão dela bateu em seu escroto e ele arqueou o corpo, já suado com toda aquela excitação que ele sentia.

- Você está me deixando... insano. – Ele disse entre um suspiro em outro. – Você vai me matar do coração, fedelha. – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com certa indignação pelo apelido, mas não durou mais que segundos já que ele voltou a colocar os dedos dentro dela sem quaisquer avisos.

Voltou a gemer como se nunca tivesse parado e então ele impulsionou o corpo mais fundo no colchão que podia e voltou a ficar de joelhos. Quando ele observou que o corpo dela quis acompanhá-lo ele a parou, a firmando ali.

Ele fixou o olhar ao dela procurando saber se ela receava qualquer movimento da parte dele, porém apenas encontrou a confiança que precisava. Abaixou o corpo totalmente contra ela, ficando de frente com seu sexo, que pingava continuamente sobre a colcha de sua cama.

- Inuyasha... – Ela gemeu em antecipação e então ele viu novamente o reflexo que ela teve de fechar as pernas. Pegou nos dois joelhos e os afastou e então sua boca encontrou-se com toda a feminilidade dela e ele sugou sua essência. As mãos dela apanharam suas orelhas e ela o puxou para mais perto dela.

Uma vez que a língua dele batia tão afoitamente contra ela, Kagome soube que ele estava adorando aquilo. Um dedo dele a invadiu e ela gemeu, e assim que o fez a boca dele centrou-se em seu ponto mais sensível o sugando com força. Ela se contorceu contra os lábios sedentos dele e sentiu a movimentação de seu dedo ficar ainda mais rápida.

Ele o tirou então de dentro dela e acariciou a pele exposta, ainda enquanto a lambia. A pressão em seu clitóris diminuiu e ele voltou a morder e sugar os cantos de seu sexo.

- Seu gosto é muito bom... – Ele disse, entre um beijo e outro em seu centro. Ela não sabia em que prestava atenção, uma vez que sua voz rouca saia exatamente enquanto a garra levemente batia contra seu clitóris. – Eu não sei se vou agüentar por muito tempo... – Ele anunciou e então ela sorriu a ele.

Voltando a sugar seu clitóris ele a encarou e viu aquela feição linda, com rastros de extremo prazer espalhados em sua expressão.

- Então não agüente...- Ele não poderia ter ouvido algo mais explicito de alguém tão doce quanto sua Kagome era.

Mordeu um lado dela e então outro. Seus dois dedos entraram o mais fundo que puderam dentro do corpo dela e ele chupou pela última vez seu clitóris, a impedindo de gozar naquele momento.

Com certa dificuldade ele conseguiu subir os lábios para sua virilha e então barriga e seios. Ela era tão nova e tão bela que ele realmente não conseguia se segurar...

Não mais.

- Eu também te amo. – Ele disse a encarando nos olhos. Ela deu um pequeno soluço, não escondendo a emoção de ouvir aquelas palavras. Mordeu os lábios e sorriu e então ele voltou a beijá-la, sem culpa ou dúvida do que havia dito.

Ele realmente a amava e estava demonstrando aquilo de forma única.

- Vai doer um pouco. – Ele disse e ela concordou temerosa. – Apenas relaxe... que seu corpo se acostumará, minha Kagome. – Ele falava mansamente e ela soube que podia confiar nele.

Se aconchegou um pouco e aproximou seu sexo o mais que podia do dele. E então sentiu a cabeça de seu membro a invadindo e fez uma careta de dor.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, mas não parou como ela esperava. Ela abriu os lábios para responder e então a sua fala cortou quando sentiu toda a extensão dele a abrindo. Ele parou por um momento então e ela relaxou.

- Sim. – Respondeu, não abandonando a careta. Ele sorriu e deu pequenos beijos em sua bochecha, distribuindo o carinho por todo seu semblante. Ela sentiu a penetração continuar e soltou um gemido de dor quando sentiu o cabo finalmente entrar.

A mão dele acariciou seu semblante com carinho e ela relaxou um pouco mais.

- Tente ficar calma como está agora. – Ele pediu e deu um selinho nela. Quando ela foi responder ele saiu de seu corpo e ela deu outro pequeno gemido. A dor estava sendo substituída apenas pelo desconforto. Ele voltou a se movimentar e ela passou as mãos para as costas dele e a arranhou. Ele mordeu os lábios sentindo todo o calor dele a envolvendo.

" Tão apertada." Pensou e a penetrou novamente por inteiro. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e o encarou.

- Estou... acostumando. – Ela sorriu amarelo e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Ele passou os braços por debaixo dos dela e a abraçou. O rosto dela ficou em seu ombro e suas mãos perto de seu bumbum, apertando suas unhas fundas ali mesmo.

Ele continuou se movimentando de forma lenta para que ela se acostumasse, e então aproximadamente pela quarta vez ele ouviu um gemido de prazer, diretamente em sua orelha uma vez que sua face estava em seu ombro.

- Mais rápido. – Ela pediu com calma. Ele chupou a orelha dela e ela gemeu quando os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos.

Ele colocou as duas mãos em torno do corpo dela e se levantou um pouco, a fim de não deixar que o seu corpo pesado a deixasse sentindo-se decerto desconfortável. Observou a expressão feminina ficar realmente relaxada e o corpo dela corresponder aos movimentos dele, indo de encontro com o corpo musculoso.

Ele gemeu e ela abriu os olhos, o encarando totalmente maliciosa. Ele não deixou de registrar aquela feição, ainda mais depois de um simples olhar tê-lo deixado tão... satisfeito e ainda mais excitado.

Seu membro se contraiu dentro dela e ele passou as pernas dela ao redor de seu próprio corpo e ela sentiu que aquilo aumentou a penetração, porém não a fez sentir dor alguma, apenas ainda mais prazer.

Ela gemeu incontrolavelmente e sua face virava-se de lado para o outro, decerto pelo prazer que sentia.

Era Inuyasha ali... o seu Inuyasha. Sua casa, vazia... e os dois sozinhos, em sincronia um com o outro.

- Você é realmente linda. – Disse ele. – Eu te amo como nunca... minha Kagome. – Sussurrou ainda. – Como você é deliciosa, por deus!- Ousou dizer e ela sorriu, mesmo que ele não tivesse visto aquilo.

- Você também é. – Ela respondeu com a voz rouca como a dele. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Melhor que eu imaginava... de forma que eu não acredito até agora que aconteceu. – Confessou e as estocadas que antes eram suadas ficaram firmes e fortes contra o corpo pequeno e trêmulo dela.

A boca dela se abriu completamente quando ele conseguiu que a garra dele batesse em seu clitóris. Ele havia se levantado ainda durante a penetração apenas para acariciá-la ali e ela gemeu alto demais. Ele sentiu todas as paredes do sexo dela envolverem completamente seu membro, o apertando forte demais, proporcionando um prazer inigualável.

- Venha pra mim. – Ele pediu.

- Eu não consigo... eu não vou agüentar, Inuyasha. - Ele voltou a deitar o corpo em cima do dela.

- Você agüenta sim... você consegue, Kagome. – Ele disse. – Eu vou te amar ainda mais rápido... e eu sei que você vai agüentar... ainda mais sendo tão boa como está sendo. – Ele sentiu as paredes dela ficarem ainda mais apertadas e então ele a sentiu ficar completamente trêmula embaixo de seu corpo.

Jorrou seu sêmen com completa relutância fora do corpo dela e a observou ainda dar pequenos gemidos, recuperando-se do cansaço. Ele a acompanhou, ainda se recuperando do cansaço de seu corpo.

Lutas com youkai o cansavam menos que aquilo.

Não agüentando a si próprio ele caiu com o corpo em cima dela e ela finalmente conseguiu juntar ar em seus pulmões.

- Estamos... melecados. – Ele riu e a encarou. Ele parecia incrivelmente feliz e isso a fez feliz também.

Mais do que estava.

Inuyasha mexeu as orelhas e então encarou a porta. Kagome acariciou o semblante dele.

- O que foi, Inuyasha? – Ele ficou tenso e se levantou. Ela o observou assustada.

- MANA, CHEGAMOS! – A voz de Souta lá de baixo a fez soltar um grito de desespero e então ela correu até a porta e a trancou. Logo após o feito ela viu a maçaneta se virar incontrolavelmente.

Ela observou Inuyasha em pânico e ele entrou no banheiro. Ela apanhou suas roupas e jogou para ele lá dentro.

A maçaneta continuou movendo-se.

- MANA, ESTOU AQUI! ABRE PRA MIM! – Ela então apanhou Inuyasha pela orelha e apontou balançou os braços em pânico.

- Janela!- Sussurrou. – Pule pela janela! – Ele fez uma expressão de indignação.

- Pelado? – Ele perguntou. Ela rangeu os dentes.

- Tem idéia melhor? – Ele encarou o banheiro, lançou as roupas lá e pegou uma toalha, colocando no corpo feminino ainda fraco depois do orgasmo.

- Boa sorte.- Disse ele se escondendo no banheiro e ela respirou fundo. Destrancou a porta e observou Souta a encarando curioso.

- Estou tomando banho. – Ela disse com um sorriso completamente amável. Ele sorriu de volta para ela.

- Desculpe mana. – Pediu. – Depois desça lá embaixo! Vovô comprou uns amuletos "demais"!- Continuou. Encarou para dentro do quarto e estranhou. – Por que suas roupas estão jogadas no chão? – Ela engoliu seco e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Estou entrando no banho. – Disse rapidamente. – Váláprabaixo, logo eu desço. – O empurrou e então trancou a porta logo em seguida, escorando-se nela em um suspiro.

Andou ainda um pouco assustada até o banheiro e entrou lá. Inuyasha estava dentro da banheira, com ela já ligada e Kagome estranhou aquilo.

- Er... Inuyasha? – Ele sorriu em sua direção e ela sentiu todo o seu rosto ficar quente.

- Por que não vem pra cá e esquece seu irmão um pouco? – Se levantou molhado e se aproximou dela. – Afinal, você sempre demorou no banho. – Deu ombros e com o semblante safado a puxou pela mão com ele até a banheira.

E nunca um banho foi tão bom como aquele.

**oOo**

- Eu te amo. – Disse calmamente a ela enquanto estavam prestes a pular dentro do poço, após a ida dela ao vestibular. Ela o encarou completamente sorridente e balançou os pés.

- Eu sei. – Ela se inclinou para finalmente pular e o observou. – Eu também. – Respondeu sinceramente e ele riu baixo.

E depois disso, ela soube que não sofreria mais por algo que achou que não tivesse.

Inuyasha...

Finalmente, apenas **seu** Inuyasha.

**oOo**

**E então... bom, ótimo, ruim, péssimo? Não sei ao menos o que EU achei sobre essa fanfic, mas eu realmente adorei escrevê-la, tanto que assim que terminei o capítulo de Ladrões as seis horas eu comecei ela... e finalmente terminei. Ainda hoje.**

**De toda a forma, acho digna para estar postada no fanfiction. Espero que tenham gostado assim como eu... caso o contrário, farei o possível para deixá-la boa tanto para vocês quanto para mim!**

**Um beijo a todas e até a próxima atualização!**


End file.
